


Cancelled Benefits

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, a lot more tame than i thought this was going to be oops, bellamy is an idiot, commitment issues, jealous!Bellamy, smut with a bunch of pining in the the middle part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Honestly, Bellamy should have known that Clarke would be the one to pull the plug on this arrangement. After getting through yet another break up with Roma, Bellamy was done with relationships. He had no interest in getting back into that drama, nor was there anyone that he would be willing to go through all that relationship crap for. But Clarke was different… and he knew that. He just thought he had more time and wasn’t really ready for things to change between them.“How about just one more?” he murmured, practically pleading with her.OR the friends with benefits AU no one asked for where Clarke decides she's ready to start dating people again and Bellamy is totally fine with it.Best Smut One-Shot in the 2018 Bellarke Fanwork Awards





	Cancelled Benefits

One of the birds outside Clarke’s apartment jerked him awake. He groaned, as he pulled Clarke closer into his chest. He was a much lighter sleeper than she was, which meant the birds didn’t disturb her sleep. Bellamy buried his face into the crook of Clarke’s neck, pressing his chest into her back. His lips trailed a few soft kisses down her throat, earning a small hum from Clarke.

Sleepily, she pressed herself back into him, another hum escaping her throat when her ass brushed up against his erection. “Wake up,” he whispered right into her ear, letting his hand slip under her shirt to rest on her stomach.

“Bell,” she murmured, turning her head to look at him. She furrowed her brows in confusion, almost as if she didn’t expect him to still be here. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, earning a small whimper from Clarke. When she pulled away, Bellamy swallowed. “We talked about this. Last night was the last time,” she sighed, and Bellamy bit his lip. Right, he shouldn’t have spent the night. His arrangement with Clarke was over. That was what she explained to him last night when she said she actually wanted to start dating people instead of being his “fuck buddy.”

He and Clarke had been sleeping together for a little over three months. It started off as a drunken hookup after Roma broke up with him _again_ and Clarke had sworn off dating following the Finn disaster. And it just kept happening. Eventually, they both gave in, knowing that they were just going to end up tangled up in bed together multiple times a week. It was a perfect set up. They had always been close friends. Neither one of them wanted to date any time soon. And the sex was good… probably the best he had ever had. After three months of it, Bellamy had gotten used to having Clarke around all the time. They were closer than they used to be, cuddling up on the couch together and watching movies late into the night. He knew her schedule, and she knew his. She had become his best friend… his best friend that he also happened to have sex with on a pretty regular basis.

Honestly, Bellamy should have known that Clarke would be the one to pull the plug on this arrangement. After getting through yet another break up with Roma, Bellamy was done with relationships. He had no interest in getting back into that drama, nor was there anyone that he would be willing to go through all that relationship crap for. But Clarke was different… and he knew that. He just thought he had more time and wasn’t really ready for things to change between them.

“How about just one more?” he murmured, practically pleading with her.

He could see Clarke arguing with herself, trying to stick to last night’s agreement while also struggling with how much she wanted him too. “Last time,” Clarke whispered as she turned around to face him. Her lips crashed into his and he pulled her on top of him. Her hips started grinding against his erection slowly as her tongue dove in and out of his mouth. He growled into her mouth as her fingers started tugging at his curls.

He pulled up her shirt, letting his hands slip under to palm her breasts. Clarke pulled off his lips, pushing herself up so she could tug her shirt off over her head. “Fuck,” Bellamy murmured, letting his eyes rake over her bare chest. A smirk formed on Clarke’s lips, that smug one that knew how much Bellamy loved her breasts. When he leaned up, she pushed him back down by his chest. “Baby, please don’t tease me,” he smirked, but Clarke had a mischievous look in her eye. Before she could do anything else to tease him, Bellamy lifted his hips up, letting her feel his erection so close to where she needed it. “If you tease me, I’m gonna have to tease you too, princess.”

Clarke’s lips parted before Bellamy rolled her onto her back, her head falling back on his pillow with a soft thud. Bellamy let his lips trail down her neck quickly before his tongue started tracing circles around her nipple. “Bell, don’t tease me,” Clarke whimpered.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” he smirked before taking her nipple into his mouth, savoring the way Clarke’s hand gripped onto his curls in response.

“That, fuck… just keep doing that,” she moaned quietly, squirming beautifully under him. His hand was working her other breast, pinching that nipple while he suckled onto the other one. She squirmed a bit more, rubbing right against his erection. He moaned against her skin, not sure how long he would be able to drag this out. Last night had worn him out, especially since he thought that was the last time. He buried his face between her thighs, teasing and savoring her so that their last time would be one he would remember. But now… all he wanted was to be inside her. And the gorgeous noises slipping off her lips were not helping his self-control. “Bell,” Clarke said, tugging his head up by tugging at his curls. “Please.”

“Please what?” he smirked.

“I need more,” she whined, and he let his hand slip down to her panties… not doing anything, just cupping her mound as he waited for her to be more specific.

“What do you need?”

“Your cock,” she gave in more desperately than she normally would, her tone driving Bellamy to quickly tug off what little fabric separated them.

“You need my cock, huh?” he teased as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, and she nodded frantically. She bit down on her lip as Bellamy slid inside her, and Bellamy clenched his eyes shut when he felt just how tight she was around him. “Fuck,” he growled as he slowly pushed inside her. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at the sight of his cock slowly diving in and out of her, a sight so arousing that he could finish way too soon. “Look at you taking my cock so well,” he said, and Clarke sucked in a breath. He knew that the way he talked to her in bed was a major turn on for her. He had never been a stranger to dirty talk before Clarke… but something about her made him that much more vocal.

As he got into a rhythm, he let his hands slide back up to her breasts, squeezing them hard. His eyes fluttered up to Clarke’s, and she looked like she was about to fall apart already. “You’re gonna come for me already, aren’t you? You’re gonna come right on my cock, right baby?”

“Yeah, I just…” she murmured, her voice strangled… and Bellamy felt his cock twitch inside her at the huskiness of her voice.

“You’re close,” he whispered as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his as he thrust into her a bit harder. She nearly screamed into his mouth, tangling both her hands in his hair. He let his lips trail down her neck, suckling right at her pulse point as she started swearing.

Right as he pressed a small bite to her skin, he felt her grip on his curls tighten as her pussy clenched around him. He slowed down his thrusts, trying not to fall apart while she was practically begging him to, while she whimpered and moaned right into his ear.

His thrusting became lazy as Clarke caught her breath, and he just watched as the pleasure washed over her gorgeous face. When she blinked her eyes back into focus, Bellamy remembered that this was actually the last time. There was no convincing Clarke otherwise. She was done with this friends with benefits thing… and Bellamy could only make this beautiful girl come one last time.

He buried his face into her neck before she caught onto what he was thinking, and he sped up his thrusts again. “Fuck, Bell. You’re so fucking big,” she murmured, and Bellamy started sucking right below her ear, trying to keep his mouth busy so he didn’t say something stupid. He growled into her skin as she gripped his hair again. “You fill me up so good,” she whimpered.

“Clarke, I’m not going to last much longer if you keep talking like that,” he begged. He needed this to last longer… this was going to be the last time he was with Clarke.

“So, you don’t want to hear me tell you how much I crave your cock?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy crashed his lips onto hers before she kept going. He didn’t need to hear how much she wanted his cock, not when what he was giving her now wasn’t enough for her in the long run. This right here wasn’t what Clarke wanted. She didn’t want to just keep hooking up with Bellamy indefinitely. No, she wanted what she had with Collins back before he screwed everything up. She wanted an actual boyfriend, not some commitment phobic fuck buddy… no matter how good the sex was.

And Bellamy was going to have to find a way to be okay with that. He was going to have to get used to seeing Clarke with other guys. So, he kissed her like it was going to be the last time… because it was the last time… and moaned into her mouth as he fell apart inside her.

He waited until she went into the bathroom to slip out her front door, figuring it would be easier this way. Then, whenever he saw her next, they would both go back to being friends… whatever that was going to look like.

 

* * *

 

The following two weeks were kind of a mess. Bellamy had way more free time on his hands now that he wasn’t spending as much time with Clarke… and he didn’t know what to do with it. He tried hanging out with Murphy more, but Murphy had gotten a girlfriend and spent a majority of his time with her. Plus, he had gotten so used to Bellamy being gone so much while hanging out at Clarke’s apartment, that Murphy was weirded out when Bellamy suddenly wanted to hang out.

Bellamy contemplated asking Clarke if she wanted to go grab dinner or something, which they did a lot before they started hooking up… but chickened out. He wasn’t quite ready to see her. And everyone was going out for Monty’s birthday soon anyway, so he figured that could be the first time he saw her after their “arrangement” was called off.

He might have put a little too much thought into what he wore for Monty’s birthday… maybe wearing that one blue shirt that Clarke definitely had a thing for. And when he got to the club, Clarke wasn’t there. “I thought Clarke was coming,” Bellamy said as casually as he could.

“She is. She’s gonna be late, though,” Jasper replied, before turning to Raven. “What was Clarke doing tonight?”

“Oh,” Raven said with a huge grin. “She has a date.” And Bellamy’s stomach clenched at those words. “Like I have been begging her to get back out there for months, and she’s finally doing it.”

Bellamy nearly sprinted to the bar, trying to keep his sulking from being too obvious. But he was going to need something to drink if he was going to hear all about whoever Clarke was seeing tonight. Luckily, the rest of the group showed up and Miller kept him distracted enough with work stories… so distracted that he didn’t even see Clarke when she slipped in. “Hey, where’s Monty?” Clarke asked as she pulled Miller in for a hug before turning to Bellamy.

“Uh, he’s over there,” Bellamy stuttered out as Clarke pulled him in for a hug, and she was wearing perfume for some reason. He couldn’t get another word in before Clarke was rushing over to say happy birthday to Monty, and he finally got a good look at what she was wearing. It was a new dress, one he had never seen her in… he knew that because there was no way he would ever forget a dress that hugged her curves that well.

“So, I hear Griffin is dating again. You gonna finally deal with that crush you have on her?” Miller teased, and Bellamy turned around quickly before anyone else saw the way he was staring at her.

“I don’t date, remember?” Bellamy snapped.

“Well, that’s a shame because it looks like that guy does,” Miller said, and Bellamy whipped his head around to see Raven introducing Clarke to that friend she brought… Roan, he thinks his name was. And the way he was looking at Clarke… it was enough to make Bellamy down the rest of his drink.

 

* * *

 

The first time he and Clarke hung out alone was over lunch, and Bellamy felt awkward. Before, Bellamy was comfortable being this kind of friend. But it had been four whole weeks since they called off the friends with benefits thing, and he still couldn’t get Clarke out of his head. He missed her, and every time he saw her, he just wanted to crash his lips onto hers. So now, he was painfully aware of how many times his eyes dropped to her lips as she spoke or how many times he thought the word _beautiful_ when looking at her.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love Raven. But I’m not letting her drag me out again tonight. My feet still hurt from last night,” Clarke sighed as she flipped through the menu.

“Oh, whatever happened to that Roan guy?” Bellamy asked casually, his eyes peering up over his menu to catch her reaction to that question.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, as if she was thinking something over. “Oh, Roan,” she remembered, and Bellamy let out a small sigh of relief. “Yeah, he really wasn’t my type. But Raven tried.”

“He wasn’t your type?” Bellamy asked. From what Bellamy saw of Roan that night at the club, Roan seemed to be everyone’s type. “What even is your type?” he teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she mumbled as she narrowed her eyes at something on the menu. Bellamy swallowed, because yes, he would like to know exactly what her type is. Bellamy doesn’t see a lot in common between him and Finn Collins, even though Bellamy was never even her boyfriend to begin with. Maybe he was just her type for hookups.

 

* * *

 

“Since when are you two serious?” Bellamy muttered as he took another sip of his beer.

“I’ve been seeing Emori for a while,” Murphy replied, but this was news to Bellamy. To be fair, Bellamy hadn’t really been paying attention.

“So, I’m the only groomsman without a date,” Bellamy realized, throwing his head back in a groan. He hated weddings, especially this one since everyone he knew was going to be there, including a certain ex he had been trying to avoid.

“Just take Clarke. I’m sure she doesn’t have a date either,” Murphy mumbled, and Bellamy saw Miller raise his eyebrows at that.

“Maybe,” Bellamy blew it off, trying to seem casual… but Miller wasn’t going to let this go.

“Just maybe? Clarke is your best friend and you’d probably have a better time with her than anyone else,” Miller smirked.

“She probably has a date already,” Bellamy snapped, trying not to think about the long list of people she had probably gone on dates with or slept with since he and Clarke ended their little arrangement.

“Just text her and ask,” Murphy said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Yeah, what’s the harm in texting her?” Miller teased, and Bellamy grumbled to himself about how annoying his friends were as he sent a quick text to Clarke.

But she didn’t respond right away, or within half an hour… and maybe Bellamy was worried or maybe Bellamy was just looking for an excuse to call her… but he walked out into the hallway and called her.

“Yeah?” she answered, a little breathlessly.

“Hey, you didn’t respond to my text and I wanted to see if you were okay,” he said as calmly as he could.

“Oh, fuck, sorry,” she sighed… and there was something strange about her voice. “I’ve been a little distracted.” Or maybe it wasn’t strange, but oddly familiar…

Then, it clicked. “Clarke, what are you doing right now?” he smirked.

“Nothing,” she lied, her voice going up a bit like it always did when she lied to him.

“So, my call didn’t interrupt you touching yourself, princess?” he teased, his smirk only growing as he spoke.

“That’s not… Okay, yeah,” Clarke said awkwardly, and Bellamy bit his lip. He was trying really hard not to let the image of Clarke sitting up against her headboard with her hand between her legs… but he was failing.

“What? You not getting enough from whatever guy you’re seeing right now?” he chuckled.

“No, I’m not,” she blurted out, and heat rose to Bellamy’s cheeks. “Uh, what did you call me for?” she changed the subject, but Bellamy was not about to let this go.

“That’s less important now,” he whispered, ducking into the stairwell so get a bit more privacy. “Are you still touching yourself?”

“Bell, we are not—”

“I am just trying to help you out. Can’t have my princess being sexually frustrated just because these idiots you’re dating don’t know how to make you come properly,” he said, letting his voice get low in the way that always turned Clarke on. “Put me on speaker.”

He rested his head against the wall as he heard the muffled noise on her end. “Okay,” she said, signaling that he was on speaker.

“How little are you wearing right now?”

“A t-shirt and my panties,” she replied, and his jaw twitched at the mental image.

“Pull up that shirt and give those gorgeous tits some love,” he ordered. “Pinch those nipples the way I always did.” A soft sigh escaped Clarke’s lips, a gorgeous little happy sound that he loved to get her to make. “How are you feeling?”

“I need more,” she whined, and a dark smile tugged at Bellamy’s lips.

“I bet you do. You’re probably aching for more,” he teased. He wanted to ask what she was thinking about when she was touching herself earlier, wondering if it was possibly him. Clarke hadn’t really stuck to dating one guy for long, which meant that none of them got to know her and what she likes the way that Bellamy did. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to use and get your fingers wet for me?”

“Fuck,” he heard her groan, and he knew he had her. If he kept talking to her like this, she wouldn’t last long.

“Get those fingers nice and wet, baby,” he repeated. “And then I want you to start rubbing your clit for me.” A little whimper escaped Clarke’s lips. “God, do you even hear the noises you make, Clarke? So fucking sexy. It’s like you’re trying to kill me.”

“You could touch yourself too,” she replied, and his cock twitched at those words. What he really wanted to do was go right over to that apartment and fuck her all night. He was kind of tired of just fantasizing about it late at night before feeling guilty about thinking about his friend that way.

“Can’t. Miller and Murphy are too close by,” he explained. “I snuck into the stairwell just so I could help you to come.”

“You like hearing me come that much?” she teased, and an involuntary growl escaped his lips.

“Yeah,” he confessed, his breath a little heavy. “Now, take off your panties.” He listened to the muffled sound of her pulling them off, taking thee opportunity to look down and see his own erection. There was no way he could go back into the apartment until that is dealt with. “I want you to start sliding a finger in and out of that pretty pussy of yours, Clarke.”

“Just one?” Clarke asked.

“Can you take more?” he asked and was met with the most gorgeous moan. “How many fingers was that?”

“Two. I got so used to your big fingers that I started using more on myself,” she sighed.

“How often do you think about my fingers inside you?”

“Not as often as I think about your mouth on me,” she murmured, and Bellamy bit down on his fist. “And definitely not as often as I think about your cock.”

“Close your eyes,” Bellamy decided, “and pretend it’s my cock inside of you instead of your fingers.”

“I better use more fingers then,” she teased.

“Fuck,” he growled. He was impossibly hard now, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret this conversation. “You using three fingers now?”

“Yeah.”

“I bet you look so fucking hot right now, your legs spread as you pump those gorgeous fingers in and out of that pussy thinking about my cock,” he said, his voice a bit more gravelly than usual, and it earned a whimper from Clarke. “If I were there, I’d be filling you up so good.”

“Fuck,” she whined, and Bellamy could hear her fingers hard at work on that cunt.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” he kept going, loving the loud moans now escaping her lips. “Why don’t you take your other hand and start touching your tits again? Give them some love since I can’t right now?”

“What would you do to my tits if you were here?” she moaned.

“Run my tongue all over those gorgeous tits,” he answered quickly. “I’d massage them both. Your breasts are so big and fill my hands so perfectly, baby. Nobody has tits as perfect as yours.”

“Shit,” Clarke whimpered, and he could hear how close she is.

“Keep pumping those fingers, princess,” he reminded. “Fuck your fingers like you would fuck me.”

“God, I wish you were here so I could be fucking you,” she whined, and those words were music to his hears. Damn, he wanted to fuck her again. He missed it. He missed the sounds she made. He missed the way she’d pull his hair. He missed how close he felt with her back then.

“Just tell me when and I’ll come right over and fuck you so good, Clarke,” he promised, but it came off more like begging. If Clarke asked him to, he would drop everything and come right over. “I’ll bury my face between your thighs until I get you to scream. You know I love tasting you.”

“Bell, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me,” he growled. “Imagine you’re coming on my cock, pretty girl.”

“Fuck,” she whined, and Bellamy braced his hand against the wall so he kept his balance.

“I wanna hear you,” he reminded.

“Bell,” she shouted, and Bellamy’s eyes fluttered shut… taking in the loud moans and heavy breathing, picturing Clarke lying on her back with that soft smile on her lips and dazed look in her eyes as she came down. “Fuck,” she whispered.

“Did that feel good, Clarke?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she whispered between breaths. “So good. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

He found out that she had slept with Finn Collins again by accident. He only drove by the street her apartment was on because of a detour on his way to work. If he had left his apartment on time, maybe he wouldn’t have been driving by when Finn fucking Collins stumbled out of her building, clearly wearing the same wrinkled outfit he was wearing the night before.

Bellamy gripped his steering wheel a little tighter as finished his drive, mentally running through what went through Clarke’s mind that made her think it was a good idea to fuck Finn Collins after what he did to her. He cheated on her. He broke her heart. He made Clarke so guarded that she spent months trying to work up the courage to date again. Bellamy was the only person Clarke had shared any of this with, or at least with this much detail. And she still slept with him.

When he got to his office, he sat in his car for a few minutes, taking deep breaths as he reminded himself that what Clarke did was her own damn business. It wasn’t until Miller tapped on his window that Bellamy realized he still hadn’t moved. “What happened?” Miller asked when Bellamy finally stepped out.

“Nothing,” Bellamy snapped as they started walking toward the building.

“Did Octavia do something?” he asked, and Bellamy shook his head. “Fuck, is it Roma again?”

“What?” Bellamy groaned.

“The last time I saw you this mad it was because of Roma,” Miller said, and Bellamy groaned all the way to his desk, putting his headphones in immediately to indicate that he was done with this conversation.

He really wasn’t focusing on his work though… too many flashes of what Clarke and Finn were doing last night in that bed… that bed that Bellamy was far too familiar with considering he was just her _friend_. And then he would argue with himself, asking if he was angry that she was getting back with Finn or because she was sleeping with Finn instead of Bellamy. The word _jealous_ started popping up in his head, even though he was viciously reminded of the fact that he had nothing to be jealous of. If he had just gotten over his commitment problems, he could have told Clarke that night that they could date, that he could be the kind of boyfriend she wanted, that they could have been something. But no, Bellamy just begged to fuck her one more time, swearing that one more night of kissing those lips and making her moan his name would have to be enough for him… earning him more agony and frustration… and heartbreak… than any other actual break up.

Then, Clarke started texting him, and he turned his phone off. He couldn’t talk to her. Not now, at least. He needed to calm down.

 

* * *

 

He was still fuming when he got home, ripping off his tie and wondering if there was anything in this apartment he could punch. He hopped onto the couch and buried his face into a pillow before releasing a scream he had been holding in all day.

He wasn’t sure how long he lied there, but he was disturbed by a knocking on the door. “Bell, I’m worried,” he heard Clarke shout, and he fell off the couch.

He nearly sprinted to the door, out of breath by the time he opened it. “What are you doing here?” he huffed out, and Clarke looked… rattled.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” she said, her eyes widening at him. “Miller texted me to say that something was bothering you, but he didn’t know what it was. What is going on?” she asked, reaching down to grab his hand.

“Nothing,” he lied, feeling a pang of guilt that all day Clarke had been worrying about him… just because he couldn’t handle texting her back.

“You’re lying to me,” she said, as she let go of his hand, and he immediately missed the contact. She opened her mouth to say something else before slamming it shut… and then she started to walk back down the hallway.

“You fucked Finn Collins,” Bellamy finally said, and she froze, not turning around. “I was driving by your apartment building on my way to work when I saw him leave.”

Slowly, she turned, a guilty expression on her face. Then, she started marching toward him, brushing past him into his apartment. “Shut the door,” she whispered, and Bellamy bit his lip. “I’m not having this conversation with you out in some hallway.”

He closed the door quietly, bracing himself for whatever hell this conversation was going to unleash. “How could you fuck him, Clarke?”

“It’s not like I’m going to do it again,” she snapped, and he rolled his eyes. “And it’s not like you have never gone back to an ex that fucked you over.”

“Roma never cheated on me. The two of them aren’t comparable,” he huffed, stepping toward her. “You told me that you wanted to start looking for a serious relationship, and what do you do? You fuck Finn Collins.”

“Once. I fucked him once,” she snapped, and he let out a groan. “What? I was at a bar, he was there, it had been a long time since I hooked up with anyone, and it just happened. Why are you so mad about this?”

“Because this isn’t some random hookup. You fucked the guy that you were so certain was the one. And now, you’re gonna go crawling back to him even though he doesn’t deserve you,” he muttered.

“Why the fuck do you care?” she shouted.

“You ended whatever it was we were doing so that you could find a serious boyfriend. I thought you meant a serious boyfriend that wasn’t that cheating asshole,” he growled.

“At least that cheating asshole would want to date me,” she snapped back. Bellamy blinked a few times as Clarke started to make her way toward the door. “I’m not about to listen to some guy who only wanted me around as his _fuck buddy_ lecture me about this shit.” Those words stabbed him right in the chest, the accusatory tone cut through him too harshly. Clarke knew Bellamy. She knew what kind of guy he was. She knew that was not how he saw her. That was not what they were. Bellamy wasn’t sure what exactly they were, but _fuck buddy_ didn’t come close to encompassing all that they were to each other. Yes, they had sex. A lot of really great sex, the best sex he had ever had if he was being honest. But they held each other, they spent so much time together… he had seen her when she broke down crying after running into Finn at the store and she had talked him down when Bellamy wanted to kill Atom for how he broke Octavia’s heart. She was his best friend… but even that didn’t seem like enough to describe what she was to him.

“You think that’s how I see you?” he shouted, storming after her. “That you were just some girl that I would screw every night? I don’t know who that insults more, Clarke.”

“I don’t know what you think of me, Bellamy,” she snapped, and he clenched his jaw. “I thought I knew. I mean, I told you that I didn’t want to keep this arrangement going because I wanted a serious boyfriend. And what did you say? You said ‘oh, well, I guess tonight is the last time.’”

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows, confused as she waved her hands angrily while speaking. He was there that night. He remembered that conversation. She was the one who called an end to the arrangement, so he wasn’t sure why she was mad at him for his reaction. “And then we go back to being friends, even though you were obviously upset that I was seeing other people.”

“I wasn’t,” he groaned.

“Then, how do you explain you pumping our friends for information on Roan, or the way that you are pissed that I fucked Finn again?” she snapped. “You don’t get to be jealous of these guys when you never wanted me enough to date me anyway.”

“Clarke,” he whispered, his eyes wide as he watched her closely. “Did you… did you want to date me?” He stepped back once she narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes lighting up with the kind of anger that once led her to slap him across the face at Monty’s housewarming.

“Are you an idiot?” she snapped, taking a step toward him. “I spent every single night with you those last few weeks, even on nights where we didn’t have sex. And you kept going on and on about how you probably never wanted to be in a relationship again, despite the fact that you texted me all day every day, held me while you slept every single night, and basically lived in my apartment with me,” she huffed before hitting his chest. “You said it was completely casual while you made me fall for you, then you didn’t stop me from leaving when I said I wanted a serious relationship, and now what the fuck are you doing?” she snapped again, hitting his shoulder. “Getting jealous over an ex who can’t even make me come? What the hell, Bell?”

Bellamy caught her hand before she hit his shoulder again, having a hard time focusing on much else with everything Clarke just threw at him. He kept blinking, trying to make sense of it all until it finally clicked: she wanted him to say that he wanted to be in a serious relationship with her… she wanted him to stop her from leaving. And Bellamy was a fucking idiot. “I didn’t know,” was all he managed to get out, his brain beating him up for not picking up on the hopeful way Clarke looked at him when she first brought it up or the way her eyes fell when they agreed that night would be the last time. All he noticed was how hard it was to go back to sleeping alone, how much he missed being around her, how seeing her now but not being with her was torture… but he never really understood why. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered out. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry I am so fucked up that I didn’t figure this out.” And he was. Clarke didn’t deserve to have a mess like him dragging her down with his relationship anxieties and inability to even figure out that he had fallen for her too. “What do I do? How do I fix this?” His eyes were desperate as he searched hers, pleading that he wasn’t too late.

She felt her hand tighten around his, squeezing it softly. “Bell,” she whispered, her voice much softer than before. “What do you want?”

“You,” he said quickly. “Just you.” When his eyes worked up the courage to meet hers again, they were softer, but confused.

“I can’t just go back to being someone you just casually hook up with,” she replied.

“That was never what you were to me,” he explained. “And I hate myself for letting you think that’s how I saw you.”

“How do you see me?”

“You’re my best friend,” he replied, and she pressed her lips together. “And you’re beautiful, too beautiful,” he kept saying, as he reached forward to push her hair back behind her ear. “You’re smart, you’re caring, you’re stubborn as hell…”

“Shut up,” she chuckled, and a smile formed on his lips.

“And I shouldn’t have let you go,” he whispered. Her hand slid up to his chest, resting right on the collar of his shirt.

“I think you should kiss me,” she said, almost nervously… not at all like she had ever been with him. But he wasn’t about to argue, not when she was asking him to do something that he was dying to do. She tilted her chin up as he leaned toward her, his lips barely grazing over hers at first. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he ran his fingers through her hair, leaving his hand cradling the back of her head as he pressed his lips a bit harder against hers.

He meant to keep this kiss soft and light, but Clarke started tugging him closer, gently biting at his bottom lip in a way that she knew drove him crazy. And it had been too long since he felt her soft lips against his that maybe he was a little bit desperate for more too. As soon as she tugged at his hair, all chances of these kisses staying sweet and gentle went out the door. He walked her back until the back of her legs hit the table, and a small whimper escaped Clarke’s lips. He picked her up, setting her down on the table, her legs spread so that he could stand between them as he gripped her face between his hands and growled into her mouth.

Her hands slid down his back, pulling him tight enough against her that he could feel her labored breathing. His tongue plunged into her mouth, determined to explore every inch of her gorgeous mouth. He shuddered when her tongue found his, and a small smile formed on Clarke’s lips when that happened. Her warm hands slid up under his shirt, and Bellamy couldn’t figure out how he went this long without her touching him… because, fuck, he missed her touch. He ducked his face into her neck, pressing biting kisses down her throat. “Bell,” she whined quietly.

“How long has it been since someone else made you come?” he murmured as his hand dropped down to her thigh. She sucked in a breath as he started sucking at her pulse point, and he slid his hand up higher.

“Since that phone call,” she stuttered out, and Bellamy kissed up to her ear.

“That doesn’t count. You were still making yourself come,” he whispered right into her ear, letting his lips trail over the ear as he spoke.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said a bit more seriously, and he pulled back to look at her, “you were the last person other than me to make me come.”

“You poor thing,” he murmured, his voice low, as he let his hand rest over her pussy, feeling the how wet she was even through all that fabric. “Nobody has been taking care of you, pretty girl?” he asked, and she shook her head frantically as he put a bit more pressure onto her. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

She was now squirming against his hand, desperate to get some friction… but he needed to hear her say it. “Please,” she finally whispered, and he crashed his lips back onto hers. She whimpered into his mouth as his hands slid down to her ass, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Her lips trailed down to his neck, biting and moaning into his skin as he carried her back to his bedroom.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby,” he whispered as he set her down on the bed, crawling over her so that he could kiss her again. “So fucking much,” he pleaded against her lips.

“Show me how much,” she said with a smirk, and his cock twitched at those words. He started kissing down her throat, his hands sliding up her sides under her shirt. Her soft skin was so warm against his calloused hands, so perfect that he wasn’t sure he could ever stop touching her.

He pulled away just enough so that he could tug off her shoes, loving the giggle that escaped her lips when he tossed the first one to the side and it knocked over a stack of his books. “Stop it. I’m trying to be sexy,” he huffed, and it only made her giggle louder… and he fucking loved that sound.

Once her shoes were off, he started tugging down her leggings and panties at the same time, and she eagerly lifted her hips to help him. Her legs parted for him once they were off, and Bellamy kneeled down so his face was just inches away from her pussy. He let his fingers trail down her slit, earning a desperate whine from Clarke. “I’m going to take care of you, baby,” he promised as he slid his hands beneath her thighs and pulled her even closer to him.

He started by licking a line across her entrance, teasing her like he just did with his fingers. He used his fingers to spread her out so that his tongue could dive in and lave along her. He had missed the sweet taste of his Clarke and the way she gasped the first few times his tongue flattened against her.

He slid one finger into her, hearing Clarke grip the sheets above him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Clarke,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her mound. His flitted up to meet hers as he kept thrusting his finger in and out of her. She was biting her lip, her eyes a bit desperate as she watched him. He kept his eyes on her as he slid another finger in, watching those gorgeous lips part in pleasure. He could see her trying to say something, but her bottom lip was quivering a bit too much, so a moan escaped her lips instead. “That’s it, my gorgeous girl,” he murmured as he started kissing his way toward her clit. As soon as he put his lips on her clit, her hand flew to his hair, tugging frantically. Her nails tug in as soon as he sucked. He started thrusting his fingers faster, knowing that she was almost there.

“Fuck,” she purred, and he sucked a bit harder. Her back arched a bit as she ground herself against his mouth, and he slowly pressed a third finger into her.

Her body stiffened as curses escaped her lips frantically, and Bellamy kept his mouth on her hot pussy, licking up her arousal as the pleasure washed over her.

When her breathing slowed, he pressed a few gentle kisses to her thigh. Her hand found his hair again, this time not clutching his hair desperately but instead running her fingers through soothingly. “You’re so incredible,” he whispered as he looked back at her. Her hair was a bit messy from throwing her head back so many times, her eyes only half open as she calmed down.

“Come here,” was all she said, and Bellamy slid up her again, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She hummed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lazily kissing him back. “Why are you still wearing so much? You know I want to feel you,” she whined, and he chuckled against her lips. With a groan, she started pulling at the hem of his shirt, hiking it up until Bellamy broke away to tug his shirt off. “Fuck,” she whimpered as she ran her hands up his chest, and his smirk grew.

“See something you like?” he teased right into her ear, feeling her shiver beneath him. For good measure, he ground his erection between her legs, earning the softest whimper from her.

“You better fuck me, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke huffed, and he pulled off her, frantically trying to undo his jeans as quickly as possible.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked, and Clarke sat up to tug her shirt off. Bellamy’s jaw went slack when she reached behind her back to undo her bra, letting it slip off her. Even in the dark, he could see her breasts perfectly. “Fuck,” he whined, and a smirk grew on her lips. She knew what her breasts did to him. And as soon as he tugged his boxers off, he was on top of her again, his hands covering her breasts as he started kissing between them. His fingers pinched at her nipples, causing Clarke to take in a sharp intake of breath.

“Bell,” she murmured, and he glanced up at her. “Your mouth,” she whimpered, and he leaned over to flick her nipple with his tongue. When he let his lips envelop her nipple, she screamed, “Bell,” and he growled against her skin.

He gripped her other breast roughly, feeling that nipple harden against his hand while the other hardened in his mouth. He could worship these breasts if she let him, but with the way her fingers were tugging at his curls, he could tell she was going to be impatient… his princess needed more, and he wasn’t about to deny her.

He shifted above her, watching her eyes light up as he started to line himself up with her entrance. “I’m going to fuck you, Clarke,” he growled, locking eyes with her. “Gonna fill you up so good, baby.”

“Please,” she whined as he slicked the head of his cock with her arousal. A guttural moan escaped her lips as he started to press inside her. He leaned forward to capture her lips, swallowing her moans as his cock buried itself inside her.

His eyes fell shut as he bottomed out, her pussy perfect and tight and hot around him. “So good,” he managed to stutter out as he started thrusting in and out of her. Her head fell back, exposing her gorgeous throat to him and he couldn’t resist kissing every inch of it, feeling her moans escape her throat as he fucked her. “Baby, you feel so perfect,” he moaned.

Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, her fingers carding through his hair as he thrust into her. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, and he slammed into her a bit harder. “Bellamy,” she screamed before he captured her lips with his, swallowing her screams as her grip tightened in his hair.

He forced his eyes open as he kissed her, falling in love with the overwhelming pleasure washing across her features. He could make her happy like this all the time. He could do this. He could be whatever she needed him to be, and he could love her like this as often as she wanted him to. “I’m yours,” he pleaded against her lips, a bit breathless since he was barely holding off. “You know that, right?” She needed to know that. She needed to know that he was hers and always would be as long as she wanted him.

“Yeah,” she whispered, her eyes a bit wide as she looked back at him. “And I’m yours,” she murmured as she took his lips again, this kiss a bit slower than before. He slowed his thrusting but snapped his hips harder, and Clarke screamed right into his mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come for me,” he murmured. “Love making you come, my beautiful girl.” He slid his hand down her body, his index finger slowly rubbing her clit as he gazed into her eyes. “Come,” he begged desperately.

When her eyes fell shut and her head fell back and Bellamy felt her clench around him, he was gone. Growling into her skin as he fell apart inside of her, chasing the sounds of Clarke screaming his name over and over again.

As he caught his breath, he focused on the smell of Clarke’s skin, that soft floral scent from that shower gel in her apartment… and he missed this smell. He missed the sound of Clarke catching her breath beneath him while her fingers ran through his hair. He missed the way she would be smiling at him when he finally opened his eyes. And he missed that soft kiss she’d press to his lips when they both came down.

And he was going to make sure that he never had to miss these things ever again. “I meant it. I’m yours,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Hit me up on tumblr or twitter (@asroarke on both). LOVE Y'ALL!


End file.
